Kinda like a family
by Druantis
Summary: AU, in which Willow gets sired, Angel and Xander become friends be default, Spike gets outvoted, and A demon and 2 vampires play a friendly game of lawn bowls.
1. A walk in the dark

**Chapter 1. **

**A/N. Okie dokes, Set in season 2, before anyone meets Spike and Drusilla. **

**I came up with the idea for this after I had a dream, which it is very loosely based on. That was a badass dream. There was gun fights on a horse. Which sadly wont be included in this story, unless I can come up with a reasonable reason to do so. **

**Anyway, its just the first chapter of 7 planned chapters. Read on, and please, try to enjoy. Im not entirely happy with it, so Ill probably make some adjustments when I can be bothered. **

The night was cold, not surprising, it was winter. The bitter wind was catching on the clothes of the two bodies circling each other in an open space in the unusually crowded graveyard. The moonlight, on the few moments it peeked out from behind the dark clouds, made the two blonde heads shine white.

The girl, Buffy Summers. Aged 17. Second to last year at Sunnydale High. Second year in Sunnydale. And every second year was a year more than anyone expected her to live. But she kept fighting, and, more importantly, kept winning. So far.

The man? William T. Bloody. No one was quite sure of his exact age, maybe not him even. Anyway, he's 124. As a human he was rather pathetic and poetic, and as a vampire, he thinks he's quite the opposite, but not really.

"It's a dance, pet." He said, aiming a roundhouse kick at her head. She dodged it, and he paused in battle stance, cocking his head and adding, "Do you know how to dance?"

Her features were hard and resolute when she replied, and still focused on the slay, she quipped, "I took the lessons." She aimed a punch at his nose.

Girl had spunk. But he caught her hand, and, proving spunk isn't always enough, twisted. It snapped at the elbow, and she gasped in pain, while she was distracted he kneed her face. The world started to go black, and she began to lose consciousness. The last thing she felt, was his hands on either side of her head, and as he began to twist, she realised she wouldn't wake up. And she never did.

"Bye bye Buff." Spike laughed.

Willow Rosenberg, and her oldest and best friend Xander Harris were slaying that night. And by slaying, I mean they were wandering the streets of Sunnydale, keeping an eye out for evil, and if said evil occurred, calling Buffy and letting her deal with it. Safer that way.

"Okay." Xander said. "Would you rather… Sleep with Sean McEwen from trig class, or be hung upside down from an aeroplane and flown in lots if dizzying circles?"

"Can I wear I blindfold to sleep with Sean?" replied Willow.

"Yes, but only in a kinky way."

"Then aeroplane. Kinky ex with McEwen? Id rather ANYTHING."

"Okay, my turn. Shoot."

"Okay… um…. Same question."

"Ew! Willow, that just… Ew."

"Answer!"

Sigh. "Fine. Aeroplane."

Over the past 2 years the duo had learnt that Sunnydale was more than an ordinary town. They had fought, and beaten, many evil creatures that go bump in the night, and they had come to terms with the fact that they were possibly going to die one day in the call of duty, but they were going to die they way they had always lived. As best friends, confidants, and sharers of silly hypothetical questions. Sometimes it was the only way to get through the night.

Xander was walking backwards facing his friend now, hands in his pockets. Willow was simultaneously chatting, and alerting him when he was about to walk into something.

"Okay," She said. "Last question, then your nipping into the 7-11 to get Slurpies, Ready?"

Xander nodded, quickly glancing behind him to see where the 7-11 actually was. "Okay, Would you rather… sleep with Angel, or Giles?"

Xander chewed on his lip thoughtfully, then grinned. "Both. They're very attractive men Will."

Willow looked very disturbed for a moment, before shooing him off to the shop. Fishing coins from his pocket, the boy jogged across the quiet road.

If he had been watching the street where Willow was waiting, rather than testing how many flavours he could load into one cardboard cup, Xander would've noticed the man that came up to talk to Willow.

If he had stopped at the counter and glanced out the window, rather than try to juggle 2 large Slurpie cups, a Giant Twix bar, and a handful of coins, he would've seen the man take Willows arm and drag her off, laughing merrily with her as she fell into his thrall.

If he hadn't quickly flicked through the latest issue of Amazing Spiderman before leaving the store to the tired and bored boy at the counter, he may have gotten outside quickly enough to call Willow back, and send the vampire with her scurrying into the shadows.

As it was, he was left alone, in an empty street, with full knowledge of the nature of the town he lived in.

Willow came to herself not long after the man took her away from the street she was waiting on. After shaking her head and orientating herself, she looked at him.

Bleach blonde hair, check.

Leather jacket, check.

Smoking, check.

Never-been-out-in-the-sun skin, check.

Total; definite weirdo.

She stumbled backwards, and into a brick wall. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Evening pet." He said, with a lower class British accent. "There isn't really anywhere to go, we're in a little alley. Even if there was somewhere to run, I could catch you in two ticks of a sheep's tail. Or a goats tail. Or something. Maybe it was a lamb." He shook his head. "I could catch you."

Willow pressed her back harder against the cold wall.

"What do you want with me?" She stammered. "I mean, dinner, right. Silly me!" She giggled a little hysterically. "Please let me go!"

Spike was watching her with an amused look on his face.

"Um… no, love." He said, smiling amiably. "But, If you want, and mind I don't offer this much, If you want, I'll make you like me. It'll be fun."

"A vampire? No! I mean, Buffy would kill me!"

A dark look flashed across Spike's face.

"Buffy? You know about her?" He asked, losing the edge of his cockiness for a split second.

"Well, yeah. She's my best friend."

Spike groaned and looked up at the sky. "How do I get myself into these things?" He whined to no-one in particular. "Er, Red, There's something you should know…"

"What? Its Buffy isn't it? What have you done?!" Willow cried, prematurely devastated.

"Oh, sod it."

Spike lunged at her and bit down into her neck. Killing her? Easy. Telling her he'd just killed her best friend? Way harder.

When she was turning the handle to death's door, Spike stopped. Turning his fangs on his own wrist, he began dripping his own blood into her mouth, humming as he did so. Once she's swallowed enough that she would wake the next night, he licked his wrist closed, and lifted her into his arms.

"Come on pet, I'll take you home to the gang."


	2. Good morning sunshine

**Chapter 2**

**Okay, ever so slightly revised version of chapter 2. I put in s. Go me. **

**Also, I feel pretty bad about the shout out to Monty Python in the middle of a supposed-to-be sad scene. But hey? Whon doesn't love the Parrot scetch?**

Willows eyes blinked open, and she lay still, trying to get a grasp on what the hell was going on. Her body felt very… still. Then she realised she wasn't breathing. She panicked, and gulped in large amounts of air, resulting in serious coughing. She stopped trying to breath for a moment, and noticed that it wasn't uncomfortable at all. Comprehension dawning, she shot her hand to her breast, noting the lack of heartbeat.

"Craaaaaap…" she groaned. Turning her head to the side, she saw the smiling face of Spike, sitting on a chair next to the thing she was on. Come to think of it, what _was _she on? She ran her hand on the surface beneath her, and sighed in relief when she found it was a bed, not a sarcophagus, or a coffin.

"Evening Sunshine." Spike cooed, offering her a glass filled with… ew! Blood!

She scooched away from him, disgust contorting her features.

"No! Don't you have any… water?" She asked, vomit reflex interrupting her sentence as she willed the icky tasting liquid back down her throat.

"Come on," He urged. "You gotta drink. Get your strength."

She shakingly extended a hand, and took the cup he was offering. Sniffing it hesitantly, she slipped into vamp face. The shock nearly caused her to drop the glass, and Spike laughed.

"You're the only one I've ever seen wake up in human face." He said. "Go on. Drink. Smells good, doesn't it?"

Willow had to admit it smelled delicious. Like copper, and paprika. Okay, so that may not sound delicious, but right now she couldn't think of anything she craved more.

"mmm, seasoned penny." She joked, taking a sip.

Spike laughed hesitantly, not quite sure what the hell she was talking about. If he had to look after another nutcase, he might just crack.

Willow quickly drained the glass, even licking out the remnants from the bottom.

"Told you you'd like it." Spike said, taking the cup back, and extending a hand to her. "Come on upstairs. Time to meet the rest of our little family."

"Giles!" Xander yelled, bursting into the library. "Where were you yesterday? I need to tell you something. Something terrible!"

The librarian come Watcher was sitting on the stairs. He looked up, tear tracks marked out on his face. He took a handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped his face.

"I know." He said, voice shaking. "Angel came to me yesterday morning, before the sun came up. He's stricken. I've let him stay at my house. You should come back tonight too. Bring Willow."

"Um, I cant really bring Willow, that's what I came here to tell you." Xander interrupted. Giles' face shot up.

"No, why? Where is she?" He stammered.

"That's just it, I don't know. I just went into the 7-11 for 10 minutes, when we were out last night. And when I got outside, she was gone!"

Giles went pale, than cursed and punched the wall next to him in an uncharacteristic display of violence.

Xander grabbed his hand as he moved to punch it again. "Stop Giles! Tell me! Who were you talking about?"

The older man didn't answer immediately, instead he buried his face in his hands and mumbled. "God, I'll have to tell Joyce…"

Xander went cold. "Tell Joyce what?" He asked, and then cried. "Tell her WHAT?!"

Giles looked up again, eyes wide, and tearful once more.

"Its Buffy. She's…" He paused, and composed himself a little. "She was patrolling last night. Angel… Angel found her in the cemetery. Xander, She's, She's dead."

Xander numbly sat down on the stair below him, beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"No." He said. "She can't be. You've made a mistake. Where is she?"

Giles' brow furrowed and he grew angry. "Its no mistake boy! Her neck was broken! She was cold! Her heart had stopped beating! She was not breathing! She was not fucking pining for the fiords! She is an Ex-Slayer!"

Xander looked up, horror etched on his face. "Giles!" He stammered, and the Watcher burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed. "It just sunk in."

Tears began to quietly fall down Xander's face, and he nodded.

"And… Will?" He whispered.

Giles stood up, steadying himself of the stair rail.

"May still be alive. Xander," He turned abruptly around, and took the young boys face in his hands. "We will find Willow. Dead or alive, she WILL come home."

Xander nodded, and the two of them stood and began to walk back to Giles flat, and Buffy's body, even as the school-bell rung.

Willow ascended the stairs behind Spike, his long duster concealing her view for the most part. Nonetheless, she could see they appeared to be in a factory.

When the floor grew flat, she came to stand next to her sire, and survey the large room she was in. It was large, and dark. The walls were metal, and the roof was high. Even though it still practically screamed "INDUSTRIAL!" it had a homely edge as well, and had been furnished with comfortable and antique appearing furniture.

There were four sets of eyes fixed on her, the first being Spikes. The second belonged to a tall willowy woman with long raven hair. She was wearing a long velvet dress, and her bony hands peeked out from behind sleeves laced in … lace. Her face was long and lean and she was smirking arrogantly. The third set of eyes belonged to a young boy, couldn't have been older than 19 when he was sired. He was short and lean, and had dark Mediterranean skin, and wide green eyes. He smiled at Willow, and folded his book closed, watching her with awe.

The last pair of eyes belonged to the only non-vampire inhabitant of the room, and didn't look so much like eyes, as looming abysses. And his skin was grey, and smooth and dry, like a snakes, minus the scales. He too smiled at her, and despite the warmth in his (I wanna say eyes) he still appeared threatening, because his wide mouth was chocked full of shark like teeth. Primarily humanoid in shape, he was tall, and muscular, with one or two small horns spread across his shoulders.

The girl broke into a grin. "She's a very pretty doll, my spike." She said, "Smooth porcelain skin, and pretty fire hair. I like her! Can't wait to play with her."

Willow looked around the room, watching as everyone ogled her. She twiddled her fingers nervously. "Er… hi." She said, grinning sheepishly. As the ogles turned into disbelieving smirks, she whimpered and moved closer to Spike's side.

The lady talked once more. "Is she broken Spike?" She whimpered. "Is my new doll broken already?"

Spike put his arm defensively around Willows shoulders. "Nah Dru, she's just confused is all, aren't ya, Red?"

Willow looked up at him and whispered. "My names not Red. It's… Actually, don't worry. Red's fine."

Spike nodded and addressed the room.

"Okay gang, this is Red. We're going to look after her, and make sure she integrates herself properly into the evil lifestyle.

Red, This is Drusilla." He said, pointing to the bony woman. "She's not all there, but it's okay. She'll treat you right if you treat her right. And you better treat her right, she's the love of my unlife. And this is Manny." He now indicated to the small boy. "He's our gangs muscle."

Willow's eyes widened. "He's the muscle?!" She repeated. Spike and Manny both laughed, and the boy piped up.

"I don't look like much, I know. But I learnt to fight in The Great War, and have been practising since. I could beat the living snot out of _you_. But don't you worry. I wont."

Willow smiled at the good humoured boy, but Spike quickly turned her attention to the demon.

"This is Rudyard. His race physically can't fight, so I know he looks scary, but he's really not. He's kinda like a Vulcan. All logic and smarts. He's our book man."

Rudyard nodded at Willow, and Spike rubbed her shoulder, where he was still holding her.

"We're a bit of a motley crew, luv. I expect you'll feel right at home. Come on, I'll show you round."

Willow turned to follow him out, and Manny called out. "See ya later Red!"

Willow smiled to herself. This wasn't so bad.

Willow was never sure why she didn't tell them her real name. 'Willow' just didn't seem very evil, And she _was _a vampire now. In her own head, she never really stopped called herself her real name, but to everyone else, from that moment on, She was Red. She was evil now, even if she didn't fully feel it. Time to embrace it.


	3. A little bit evil

**A/N. G'day. I swear, I SWEAR, There will be a plot in the next chapter. Promise. **

**Chapter 3**

It was dinner time in the Wyndam-Pryce household. Everyone in the town thought Wesley Wyndam-Pryce was a graphic designer, working from home. If you asked the neighbour, Mrs Carlson, she would tell you that Wesley Wyndam-Pryce was a rather strange man indeed. If you asked about the girl who lived with him, she would say, "Oh yes, Faith? Very strange girl. Very strange. Apparently she's his niece. They moved in here when she was but a wee toddler. I see them in the garden sometimes. He teaches her how to fight. Odd hobby for a designer, don't you think? Very strange family…"

In truth, they were a rather strange family, but other than that, little else they were rumoured to be in the town was accurate.

Faith was 18 years old, and went to live with Wesley when she was 3, when it was revealed that she was a potential Vampire Slayer. Wesley was her watcher, and not related to her in any way.

But, when you grow up in the company of someone, and they teach you martial arts, fencing, proficiency with 21 types of weapons, and how to speak 12 different languages, you tend to grow incredibly close to them.

Faith spooned her soup into her mouth, slurping uncouthly.

Wesley knew she only did that to annoy him, but nonetheless, he scolded her, and smiled as she smirked at him. Dinner went this way every night. Sometimes he made soup, purely to have this specific banter.

"You'll never become the slayer like that. It takes a certain breed, Faith. Someone with _grace_."

"I've got grace, man."

"Hm, you don't show it."

"Oh come off it Wes."

Suddenly a shadow passed over her face.

"Wes?" She whimpered as the world went black around her. She fell back in her chair, and with a loud 'CRUNCH', landed on the floor. Wesley rushed over.

"Faith! Are you hurt?"

She stood up, looking around her.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, looking dazed, but then she blinked, and a smile burst over her features.

"Told ya I had what it takes to be a slayer, Wes." She gloated, picking him up, effortlessly. His jaw fell open, and he made a few throaty gurgles, before chuckling.

"Fantastic! Well, we best be off."

"Hell mouth, Get ready. Coz the new slayer, she gunna kick your ass."

Red sucked in her stomach as far as it could go, and pulled the leather bodice up. Then, realising all the unnecessary air in her body was now held in her chest, meaning the frame of the, um… breast cups, wouldn't fit over her breasts, she let all the air out, and heaved up. Looking down, she surveyed her handy work.

Black leather, red ruffley things (because she's still Willow) and lots'n'lots of cleavage. Mmm, vampy.

Drusilla was watching her, a smile dancing across her face, and the occasional giggle bursting from her lips. She held out yet another item from her wardrobe. Yay! Grandsires hand-me-downs. It was a teeny weeny black leather miniskirt, with a slit up the side so long, that the two sides of the skirts MUST have been held together by magic.

"Can't go down there in your knickers Dolly." Drusilla crooned. "Put something else on, or they'll all look down on you, and imagine naughty things."

Red took the skirt, and studied it for a way to actually get it on.

"I expect they'll be imagining anyway." She replied, dumbfounded. "More leather?"

Drusilla nodded, and Red worked the skirt inch by inch up her thighs.

"Don't leave much to the imagination, does it? Maybe they'll imagine you in worse still. In their minds you'll be wearing viscera as a bra, and a pelvic bone on your pelvis."

Red blanched. "Nice imagery Dru." She said.

"I thought so…" Drusilla replied, a contented look on her face. "Don't worry. You'll love it soon enough. Me and Spike are taking you for a test run tonight. You can learn the trade."

"It's a trade now?" Red asked, wishing she could survey herself in a mirror. She turned back to her companion. "Do you have anything by way of shoes?"

Drusilla whipped around on the bed, and held out a pair of black stockings, and some strappy leather stilettos. Red took them, and as she pulled the stocking on, she asked.

"Drusilla, how do you do your make up?"

Drusilla floated gracefully down the stairs, with Red tottering behind, chattering.

"I never wore heels as a human," She said. "I figured I'd just know how, Y'know, If I ever got sired. I mean, I don't know why I thought about it. It just occurred to me one day. But I still can't walk in them. I think I'm getting it. I haven't tripped for a while…"

Manny walked up, and leant against the banister. He addressed Drusilla.

"What's she talking about?" He asked.

Drusilla blinked into reality.

"Hm? Don't know. She started making sounds I couldn't follow, so I let her get lost on her own. Spike said she's not broken, but I really think she's stuck in a loop. She's cute though, isn't she? All dressed up."

Manny surveyed her, and Red smiled coyly at him, attempting the vampire smuttiness, and failing miserably.

"Are those your clothes, Dru?" He asked, pulling at one of the sleeve ruffles. Red pulled her arm back, and lost her footing, stumbling down a step.

"Eugh, Spike bought them for me. Thought they'd make me look pretty. They made me look like a cow. "

Manny nodded. "I can see how they'd do that." And added to Red, "Not that you look like a cow. You look great. Very pseudo-evil."

Red was affronted. "I'm evil! I don't have a soul! I revel in the maiming and destruction of families."

"Right." Manny replied. "Tell me again when you've actually maimed and destroyed a bit."

He walked away, and Drusilla descended the rest of the stairs. Red followed, glad to see Spike waiting in the lounge. Drusilla had been nice, (If a little insane) and Manny didn't seem so bad, but seeing her sires smirking face made her feel a lot more comfortable. Well, aside from the fact she was still wearing the one outfit she NEVER thought she'd EVER wear. Ever.

He stood up and went to stand before her. Looking her up and down, he managed to keep a straight face, but when he reached her eyes, he couldn't help it. He started to laugh.

"Ah, Red, love. You look great." He managed, through recurring hiccups of laughter. "Really, you do. Hot, even. Time to go. You must be getting hungry."

Red nodded, and turned around. Drusilla followed behind her, and Spike fell into step with his lover.

"I didn't know you kept those." He whispered, and the three of them walked out into the night.

Red wandered the streets quietly, her senses taking control of her. She could hear every footstep in a 3 block radius, smell every fragrance on every woman's dressing table in the same area. She could see everything as clear as day- Clearer even. She could touch individual pores on her own skin, and theoretically, others. She was overwhelmed, but striving to learn more. Of course, not striving enough to lick anything on hand to test her taste, because hey, ew!

She sniffed the air, separating fragrances, and zoned in of the smell of sweat and smoke in a nearby alleyway.

She ran quietly to the spot and stood in the shadows. She watched the young man draw a cigarette to his mouth, and take a deep drag. Assuming her best 'don't look at my outfit, I'm really scared and helpless' face, she stepped into the moonlight.

"Excuse me?" She stammered, and he turned to look at her, his eyes sweeping appreciatively over her body.

"Hello there miss." He said, stepping closer. "Shouldn't be out this late at night. Could be dangerous."

Well, give him points for tacky.

"I know." Red said, eyes wide. "I need to get home. Its only a couple of blocks away, will you walk me?"

The man looked like he couldn't believe his luck.

"Pleasure." He gasped, and clearly, he was being honest.

Red went forward closer to him.

She learnt to respect Buffy in that moment, because thinking up a threatening pun was hard.

So instead, she decided to leave that to a later kill, maybe make a list when she got home, and just kill this one without wit. Its not like he was going to tell anyone.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and bit into his throat. A small trickle of blood came out, but she couldn't get the whole big sucky thing going, and she quickly realised she'd missed the jugular. She pulled back, and repositioned her fangs. Once she hit the appropriate spot, the man was dead within seconds. She dropped his body, and surveyed her handiwork.

He looked very agonised and uncomfortable, lying in a crumpled pile on the cold ground. She knelt down, and re-arranged him so he was lying on his back, hands resting on his stomach, fingers interlocked. She crossed his feet at the ankles, and moved up to his face. First she did that thing they always do in movies, and ran her hand down his face, closing his eyes. Then she tweaked his features until he looked suitably content. She glanced around, and found his cigarette, still smouldering on the ground about half a meter away. She picked it up, and put it in his mouth, smirking. Just as she fanned his long youth-y hair around his face, Drusilla and Spike rounded the corner into the alley.

Spike chuckled.

"Don't play with your food pet." He said, mock-scolding her.

She looked up. "He looked uncomfortable." She pouted.

"So, your getting into this then? Making your victims look happy? Could be your M.O. You'll need one, especially now. I used to shove railroad spikes through people's heads. How I got my nickname."

Drusilla nodded along. "You have to make a name for yourself. Your lucky. Spike's your sire. He's _famous._"

Red looked distressed. "Pressure much? I don't do pressure. It makes me nervous. And chattery. Like this." She slammed her hand over her mouth, and blinked up at them.

Drusilla frowned. "Just when she was getting better too." She sighed, and walked out of the alley.

Spike crouched down next to Red and the body.

"You did good." He said, and ruffled her hair. "You had fun. We're heading back. You coming?"

Red nodded, and stood up, following him out. At the corner, she turned back and looked at her first kill. She did do good. Smiling, she skipped along to catch up with her sire and grandsire. Well, tried to. Skipping failed, and she settled for limping along, anticipating getting out of these rather silly shoes.


	4. Technicalities

**A/N. God, I am SO sorry about this chapter, really, I am. Its boring its stilted, but it has to be here. It has like, plotty, story stuff in it. Come on, We'll get it over with. **

Spike, Drusilla and Red walked back into the mansion, about an hour before sunrise. Spike and Dru had been canoodling and kissing all the way home, so they 'retired' to their bedroom. Rudyard, who was sitting at the table, invested in a book, reached over and absently turned a radio on. Red and Manny were grateful.

Red sat down opposite the demon, and watched him quietly. After 10 minutes she asked.

"I know you cant hurt people, but are you evil?"

He looked up from his book, and peered at her over his glasses. Red leant back quickly, shocked by how much he reminded her of Giles.

"Not inherently." He said, in answer to her question. "I'll act evil if the situation calls for it, and most of my friends are, so I guess I am too, by default. I'm certainly not good." He smiled, flashing his creepy teeth.

Red nodded, satisfied, and went quiet. Rudyard continued reading.

"I'm definitely evil though?" She asked after a few minutes.

He put the book down and chuckled.

"You're a vampire. Yes. I gather your concerned? Am I to assume your kill went… wrong?"

Red shook her head.

"It went great. I loved it. He was all dead and stuff. I just don't feel like _me _anymore, you know?"

"No, I really don't. I've been me all my life. Well, except for a brief fling in 1939, when I was Harold the rampaging ox." At Reds confused look, he winked. "I do magic. A spell went wrong."

Red grinned and squealed. "Ooh! I was learning magic! I can make a pen float, and summon wind! Okay, a breeze. A gust. But do you think you can teach me more? Please?"

"Of course I can. If you want, I'll teach you a little about summoning water tomorrow night. But for now, I suggest you go to bed. You've had a long night, and it's only getting longer. Go on."

Red stood and pushed her chair in. Then, remembering the evil were usually messy, pulled it back out. But Rudyard, who'd gone back to his book, whistled and signalled for her to push it back in. She did so, and turned. Not looking up, Rudyard said.

"Don't you worry Red. Every vampire is different. Just flow. Manny for instance hardly ever kills. He prefers pigs blood. Of course, I wouldn't follow his example, he's a laughing stock."

Manny looked up from the couch. "Hey!"

Red addressed him.

"Why do you do that?" She asked.

He grinned. "I was a vego in life. I like restrictions."

Red pursed her lips and muttered, "Weird…" before going upstairs to her bedroom.

"So Wes, what now?" Faith asked, standing at the doors of the airport, surveying the town of Sunnydale before her. Quaint.

"Well, protocol, one would assume." He replied, squinting into the sunlight. "We should find Rupert Giles, and officially relieve him of his duties."

"Damn. He must be pretty bummed. Has he been together with his slayer all his life, like us?"

"No, no. Only 1 year, and a bit."

"That's sad."

"It is."

They were silent for a moment as Wesley put his arm around her, and they prepared for their new life.

"Lets go." Faith said, and they hailed a taxi.

Giles stood as he heard the knock on his door. Xander and Angel were sitting on his couch, and having put their differences aside, were brooding together. Xander turned down the volume of the Patsy Cline CD playing on the stereo. Angel turned to him.

"You were right. Country music is the music of pain."

Xander nodded, and took another swig of scotch, passing it to the vampire.

They both turned to listen to the discussion at the door.

"Yes, yes, of course, come in." Giles was muttering, and a man and a girl entered, and sat on the second couch. They smiled at Xander and Angel, who promptly scowled, and took another mouthful of scotch.

"Hi." Said the man. "My name's Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. This is Faith, the new Slayer, I'm her watcher. You two are…?"

Both Angel and Xander were silent, continuing their scowling, before Xander sighed and introduced them.

"Xander." He said, pointing to himself. "Angel." He motioned to Angel. "Friend of Buffy, and boyfriend of Buffy."

"Oh." Wesley said, and Faith scootered closer to him to whisper in his ear.

"The gorgeous one's a vampire." She hissed.

Wesley looked at Angel and noticed the lack of rising and falling of the chest.

He paled.

"You're a vampire." He said, attempting bravado, as Faith drew out a stake.

"With a soul." Angel muttered, and Wesley's eyes widened.

"Angelus!" He squealed. "Oh my! I have read all about you! Faith, this is the mighty Angelus, scourge of Europe, and saviour of humans. These days, anyway."

Faith looked doubtful.

"Wes, can we trust him?" She said, watching Angel warily, even as the subject of her attention groaned and drained the bottle empty, reaching for a new one on the coffee table.

"Of course not!" Wesley said, "But in this state, I'd say he's harmless."

Angel snorted. "It takes more than 3 bottles of very fine scotch to get a vampire drunk." He said clearly. It was true. Xander on the other hand, seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

"Thish is getting uncomfortable." He slurred. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. We just have grief…" He sobbed, but pulled himself together momentarily. "I will be going to bed." He said monotonously, and climbed upstairs to Giles' bedroom, and collapsed on the soon to be ex-watchers bed.

Giles took his place next to Angel, and after swigging the scotch, scribbled his signature onto a formal looking piece of paper, and handed it to Wesley. Then he addressed them, tone all business.

"I'm very sorry," He said, "For the state of affairs around her. As Xander said, 'we just have grief'. Not only did we lose Buffy this week, but we also lost Willow, our co-evil fighter. We are though, very experienced at fighting the forces of darkness, and if you ever feel like the hand of an old and powerful vampire, a skilled studier and partial wizard, and an idiotic but good hearted high school boy, please don't be afraid to ask. We have been doing this for a while now, and I don't think we could return to our normal lives."

Wesley and Faith shared a glance.

"Yeah!" Faith agreed. "Your on the team, Brittain. Join the gang. The more the merrier, right Little Brittain?."

Wesley nodded his enthusiastic agreement.

"Rather! If you can help, help would be appreciated."

Angel looked at the two new comers, and for the first time in days, frowned a little less. Sort of a pained grimace, but a happy foreword of merrier times to come. Hopefully.

Two nights later Red knocked on Spikes bedroom door, but went unheard from the music blaring within. She pushed the heavy door open, only to see a shirtless and hairbrush wielding Spike singing loudly along to Billy Idol.

"In the midnight hours…. MORE MORE MORE!

With a Rebel yell, MORE MORE MORE!

In the midnight hour babe- Oh hey Red."

He punched the stereo, turning it off.

Red chuckled.

"Cute." She said, and hitched her thumb towards the stairs. "Lunch is up."

From the factory floor they heard a blood curdling scream.

"I caught her!" Red said proudly. "Even Manny wants a bite. But you better hurry, cause we're waiting on you."

"Your doing great, Red. I'm so proud."

"Sappy much? Come on, put a shirt on and eat."

He tugged yet another black t-shirt over his head, (This one had loose fitting sleeves, it was different, honest.) and grinned at her.

"Coming."

"Okay gang!" Faith barked, pacing the living room. Angel, Xander, and Giles were slouching on the couch, looking up at her speculatively. Wesley was positioned behind his charge, notebook in hand, and determined look on face. "Gear up. I was on patrol last night, and one of the vamps I staked let slip that he'd heard of a new power in this town. A house of 4 vamps, and a demon. All of the vamps are from the Master's line, so powerful, and 2 are way old enough to do some damage. I say we storm them. Take 'em out before they know the town. Remember, we are the power around here. We are stronger."

Angel raised his hand.

"The Masters line? Did you catch their names?"

Faith shook her head. "Sorry Ange. Boy and Girl, lovey dovey. Know 'em?"

Angel shrugged. "Maybe. Could be Spike and Drusilla. If it is, we wont have a problem. She's mad as a hatter, and he's an idiot."

"Old friends?" Xander hissed to him.

"If Spike's my friend," Angel whispered back, "Then pigs are going to be soaring tonight."

Wesley interrupted. "Sorry to break up the secret pow-wow." He said. "But we have a job to do. To the factory! Onward!"

"Once more unto the breach!" Faith cried.

And together they yelled, "Dolce et Decorum est Pro patria mori!"

Pushing themselves to their feet, the 3 remainders of the scoobies groaned, and loaded up with weapons.


	5. Meet and eat

Faith walked in front, strutting with a determined look on her face. She was flanked by Angel and Wesley. Xander and Giles were taking up the rear, and Xander was giggling at the term 'rear'.

Citizens were staring at them as they passed. They had to admit they looked conspicuous, hauling axes, and swords. It probably helped though, that about 36 of the aforementioned citizens were just pretending to be anyway.

They rounded a corner, and suddenly they were in the industrial area of Sunnydale. Deserted.

Sunnydale didn't export many goods, and most of the things sold in a small town were imported from LA, so, by 'industrial' area, what was really meant was, 'Place where vampire's lived'.

"Warehouse number 5!" Faith barked, and they all began looking around, until Giles called them over to the appropriate building.

They all jogged over to the big heavy doors, and began to whisper.

"I say we just BURST in!" hissed Faith, punching the air to accentuate her point. Giles shook his head.

"Don't be stupid. We'll knock, draw THEM out." He growled.

"What if we stood back there, and threw a rock at the door?" Xander suggested.

Unfortunately, none of their ideas ever came to pass, because a giggling and merry Spike and Drusilla burst through the door that instant. All the humans jumped into the shadows, but Angel just groaned and stood his ground.

Spike grinned. "Angelus!" He roared merrily. "Long time no see! Not that I was really complaining… since that business on the submarine…"

Dru hit him on the arm.

"Daddy!" She cried, and moved towards Angel. "I thought you didn't care! I come from a broken home you know."

"Right, you do Dru." He said, smiling. Much as he hated to admit it, he always missed the girl, mad and evil as she was. She had a charm.

Spike stuck his hands in his pockets. "So what are you and the humans doing here then?" He asked, nodding to the shadowed wall where Faith, Xander, Wesley and Giles were waiting with baited breath.

Angel sighed, and they walked out into the moonlight.

"We came to kill you." Angel said simply, encouraged by a 'take that!' from Xander.

Spike groaned. "Same old Angelus…"

Drusilla pouted. "But you _wont _will you?" She said in her best baby voice. "Because it's us." Then her voice turned sultry, and she moved to press herself up against her sire, MUCH to Spike's anger. "We've been," She growled low, her body vibrating against his, "Baaaaaaad… But you'll just spank us and send us to bed, wont you?"

Faith pushed between them, and Dru moved back to stand next to Spike, who ignored her.

"Uh-uh." Faith negated, "No can do, Morticia. If there's vampires, we kill 'em. We kill 'em dead."

Xander agreed, "Yeah, don't expect to leave this place as anything other than dust on the wind, Billy Idol."

Spike and Dru cocked their heads and surveyed the small group in front of them.

They bent their heads together.

"Sorry." Drusilla sobbed.

Spike shook his head. "S'okay, pet. Don't get yourself worked up. Just don't ever touch him again, please?"

Dru nodded, and kissed him tenderly.

Wesley made a small coughing sound, and the vampires broke apart, and Spike yelled.

"RED! MANNY! Get yer arses out here!"

Within seconds the younger vampires were outside, confused looks on their faces. Xander's jaw dropped.

"Willow?" He breathed. Red looked at him, and whimpered.

"Xander!" She yelped, and ran forward to hug him. He fell into her arms, sobbing.

"Oh, Wills! Your so cold." He gasped, and she buried her tear soaked face in his chest.

"I'm a vampire." She said, and he laughed.

"I guessed." He said, and she giggled through her tears.

"I'm evil." She confessed, and he shook his head, where it was rested on hers.

"You can't be, Wills."

She sobbed and pulled away.

"Please," She begged. "Leave. Don't, you know, kill us." She smiled at him, in a way that was so _Willow _and he agreed.

"Faith. We're going home." He said, and turned around. After a quick moment, Angel and Giles followed him. Wesley was next to leave, but Faith stood stock still.

She locked eyes with Spike, who assumed a look so smug, that she had to turn her attention to Drusilla, who just poked out her tongue. With a frustrated growl, Faith turned and stormed off.

Spike put his arm around Red's waist, and led her inside. Manny and Drusilla followed, and Spike murmured, "I think you should tell us a little about yourself."

"Um, okay, my names Willow Rosenberg, I went to Sunnydale high, and I was top in my year. I excelled in computer classes particularly, but I was a bit of a nerd, so all around smarts really. Uh, the boy I was hugging, is Alexander Harris. Or Xander. He's been my best friend since I was very little. Our other best friend is Buffy Summers, and I don't know why she wasn't there. I also don't know who the scary looking girl, and the scared looking man were. The older man though, was Giles. He was Buffy's watcher."

Manny, Rudyard, Drusilla and Spike were listening intently as Red filled them in on her past. She was perched on top of the television, fiddling nervously with the antenna.

"Lets see, I like Scooby Doo, because Velma's so sweet. All my clothes are either pink, fuzzy, bland

Or a mixture of the three. I don't have a clue what I'd wear to a funeral, and that sort of thing occurs to me a lot. Random little doodads to worry over."

She went silent and looked at her leather clad feet.

"I'm also _me _now, Red. I like killing, and I'm trying to build my reputation up in the world of sadistic murder," She grinned and bounced a little, "One of my bodies was on the news last night!" Then she went serious again and insisted, "But I wont kill Xander, Giles, Angel," At which Spike groaned and said 'Damn!' "Or anyone they're acquainted with, don't ask me to."

Everyone nodded, and she sat down next to Manny who smiled and cocked and eyebrow at her.

"Scooby Doo, huh?" He asked.

She blushed and nodded. Spike rose to his feet.

"I have something to confess actually." He said. "Usually you'd all know by now. I'd be boating my arse off. But not today. Because of Red here. See, the night I turned her, I killed Buffy Summers. I got my third slayer notched into my belt, and Red, if it hurts you, I am so, so sorry."

Red shook her head. "Your lucky I don't feel compassion anymore Spike." She said, voice quivering slightly. "But you didn't know. I can ignore it. But I can't forgive it ."

He nodded. "So we can't take out the new threat?"

Red shook her head again. "I feel like I'm bossing you around, but no. I know I'm not human any more, but I wont cut my ties to the human world. Xander is my friend, and we wont hurt him anymore than he is already hurting. I'm not going out again tonight, I'll eat from the fridge with Manny. Spike, Drusilla, I take it you'll be getting your dinner? I'll see you tomorrow."

Spike nodded, and took his lovers arm. "Come on Dru, lets find some chow."

They walked out the door and Red turned to Manny, grinning sheepishly. "I'm like Louis!" She said, giggling. He laughed.

"I know Spike hurt you, but you'd be best to let him be the Lestat he is." Rudyard put in from the couch. "He wont do anything to our harm on purpose, but as much as I like him, he's and arrogant, ignorant arse."

Red chewed on her cheek. "Yeah, I gathered."

Her and Manny walked over to the minifridge and pulled out two bags of blood, emptying them into glasses.

"Cheers!"

Drusilla was dancing ahead of him, moonlight reflecting on her hair. He quickened his pace and looped his arm about her waist. She melted into his body, and he hauled her weight along with him. He lips were pressed against his ear, and she whispered.

"I've seen some people being very naughty…"

"What the HELL do you think you were doing back there?" Faith yelled at a cowering Xander, hands gripping onto his shoulders. He forced himself to stop shaking and raised his chin.

"Not killing my friend." He replied. She huffed and slapped him.

Giles and Angel ran over, pulling her off. Wesley yelled, "Faith!"

Angel held her arms behind her back and pulled her towards the wall. She struggled, but he held fast. Of course, this only got her pissy.

"What's wrong with you all! That isn't Willow anymore! It's an evil, dead _thing _and there's no way your getting her back!"

Xander shook his head.

"Angel's a dead thing, but he's not evil. Couldn't we all just, I dunno, become a bunch of gypsies, and curse a soul into her?"

Wesley shook his head.

"I'd advise against it. Any number of things could go wrong."

Giles nodded his agreement.

"Also, we aren't gypsies, and have no idea about the spell in question."

Xander turned to Angel.

"You must know it! You were the cursee."

Angel shook his eyes, smirking a little.

"Yeah, I was paying attention." He said sarcastically. "I can remember _whole _the incantation word for word. And we don't even have a bluey white orby thing. They used a bluey white orby thing."

Xander screamed in frustration.

"She's my best friend!" He yelled, tears pooling at his eyes. "You can't want to kill her!"

Giles and Angel looked at the floor, and Giles mumbled.

"It isn't her anymore Xander. Remember the first thing I ever told you?"

Xander blinked. "Not to borrow more then 7 books at a time?"

"About _vampires._"

Xander swallowed. "I'm not looking at Willow, I'm looking at the thing that killed her." He quoted dismally.

Wesley moved forward and put his arm around the broken boy's shoulder.

"Be strong." Said he. "Let her go. For the world."

Xander blinked away tears, and walked to the door.

"I'm going home." He announced. "Do what you have to do. Don't expect to ever see me again, I'm not in this business anymore." He walked outside into the night, and after a moment passed, popped his head back in. "Well, Giles, I'll see _you _at school. But the rest of you. Good bye. Goodbye Angel."

Angel nodded his farewell. "Xander, I know we've had our differences, but… Good bye. I'm sad to say it."

Xander closed the door, and, pulling his coat tight around him, began the 5 minute walk back to his home.

"See?" Drusilla said as Spike pulled away from Giles' window.

"I see." He agreed. "They're going to kill us."

**A/N. If your enjoying it, please please please review. I like reviews. They give me something to look forward too. Er, other than my EXTREMELY exiting life of course... **

**And if your not enjoying it, please review and give me some ideas for writing pick me ups. Revisit, Revise, Review! Or something to that effect... I'm sure we learnt it it grade 4. Like I remember grade four! We made puppets! Mine was a crocodile, I still have it somewhere...**


	6. Lawn bowls and Axes

The moon glinted off the small metallic balls on the lawn. Red picked her second one up, and bit her tongue in concentration. Manny stood behind her, calculating his next move.

She leant down, swung her arm back, and rolled. The moment before she let go, however, Manny whispered, "Your going to blow it."

Of course, she blew it.

The ball flew high in the air, and landed no where near the small wooden ball.

She turned around, and slapped him.

"You cheat at Lawn bowels!!" She yelled, and he smiled.

"Don't think I didn't see you pull a little witchy mojo on that last shot." He replied, sticking his tongue out.

Red just balled her hands into fists and turned around.

"C'mon, lets just pick them up, and start again. Without cheating."

He shook his head. "What's the point? We're both going to cheat again anyway."

Rudyard stood up from the bench he was sitting on, putting his ever present book down.

"Count me in." He said, and the both looked at him speculatively.

"You wont cheat." Manny said. "It wont be fair."

"Nope." Rudyard replied. "I'll win fair and square."

Red narrowed her eyes. "Your on." She smirked, passing him two balls.

Manny picked up the little wooden one, and was just about to throw it when Red's phone began to play the Mexican hat dance.

She glanced at the screen, reading the text message.

"It's Spike." She said. "He says to come back to the factory ASAP. Oh! And look!" She held the glowing screen up to her companions. "Cute vampire emoticon!"

The trio began to exit the lawn bowels centre, stepping over the corpses of the two old men who had run it.

They walked towards the factory, Red and Manny laughing, and Rudyard surveying them with almost parental contempt.

"So we're standing there," gasped Red "Buffy's holding a Dummy, I'm holding this little hatchet, there's a demon's headless body draped on the guillotine, and the whole audience is just staring up at us!"

Manny wiped away a tear. "So what happened?"

"Well, all you could hear, right, was Principle Snyder, and he just sat there and said, 'I don't get it? What is it? Avant Garde?'"

Manny and Red both burst into new bouts of laughter, and once they'd cleared up, Manny choked out his story.

"Right. So I walk into this bar right? 1963, demon bar, right? And Rudyard here,"

Rudyard cut him off. "Come on, don't tell this story!"

Manny shook his head. "No way, man. So he's lying there, stark naked on the floor, and there's 8 odd demons and vampires standing around him, dropping matches on his swollen red skin. So I walk over, all cool, and ask them what the problem was. They all turn to me, and sensing he's my mate, turn on me. 8 demons, dead in three minutes. Bartender couldn't have been more pissed. So I drag Rudyard's mutilated body home, and get to work patching him up. That's when Spike and Dru burst in, and attack us for killing Dru's Childe in the bar fight."

Red pondered it for a moment. "That wasn't very funny." She finally said.

Manny shrugged. "Guess you had to be there."

They pushed open the factory door, to find Spike sitting impatiently on the table, and Drusilla fiddling around with her tarot cards. Spike let out a long and unnecessary breath.

"Thank god your back!" He said, fishing for a name "Your Mate, the Whelp..."

"Xander?" Red asked, and Spike pointed at her, touching his finger to his nose.

"That's the one. He's not sticking to his word. He's letting the slayer kill us."

Red was suspicious. "How do you know this?"

Dru called Rudyard over to her end of the table, showing him the cards. Rudyard whispered something, and she pointed to the third on the left, whispering back. Rudyard nodded, and looked up, addressing the room.

"Its true." He confirmed.

Red glanced at the cards, and sighed.

"Fine." She groaned. "What do we do?"

Spike shrugged. "Kill 'em." He said.

Red shook her head. "Your not killing Xander or Giles or Angel." She insisted. Spike growled.

"We don't have a choice _Willow_, If we don't kill them, they'll kill us."

"We could leave!" She replied. "Why do we want to stay in Sunnydale anyway? Its like, Sunny! We could go to Helsinki, its winter there, and like, night, 90 of the time!"

Spike pouted. "People taste funny when they're cold…" He said, "Anyway! I want to stay here! Kill another slayer! We have a nice set up." He turned to Manny and Rudyard. "What do you think?"

Manny shrugged. "I'm easy." He said.

Rudyard thought for a moment. "We shouldn't risk going against the slayer." At Spike's indignant sound, he elaborated. "I know its your forte, Spike. But one day, you'll get it wrong. We could move, it wouldn't be too hard. We don't need the furniture, its all stolen anyway."

Spike sighed in frustration. "What's the point? We can kill the bitch."

Rudyard rolled his eyes. "Maybe. Maybe she'll slaughter us. Don't forget she has Angelus on her side. He could beat the living, or not living, crap out of you Spike… he HAS!"

Spike swallowed. "I could take him!" He insisted, sounding slightly more unsure of himself.

"You will not!" Red yelled, growing angry. "He's my friend!"

"And my daddy…" Drusilla put in, finally staking her cards up. Putting them in a box, she climbed onto the table, and lay down, looking at the roof.

Spike looked around for some support.

"Don't you _like _it here?" He begged. "Or do you all just like ganging up on me?"

Manny raised his hand. "I'm not ganging." He put in, and Spike glared at him, until he gave in. "But if I was, I'd be on your side."

Spike grinned smugly. "2 on 2." He said to Red. "And Me and Manny are older that you and Rudy."

Red held her hands up in aggravation. "What does that even matter?" She asked, irritated. "You. Will. Not. Kill. My. Friends."

Spike folded his arms and made a face at her.

"I think you'll find I will." He sing-songed.

But just then Drusilla began to whisper. Everyone went hushed and listened to her, but could not make out a word, until she raised her voice.

"You would not tell with such high zest." She intoned, still staring at the roof.

"To children ardent for some desperate glory.

The old lie, Dolce et Decorum est,

Pro patria mori."

Spike stared at her for a good minute and sighed.

"I'm not sure how that's entirely relevant, Dru." He said. "But alright. We run."

Faith creaked her neck and hoisted her axe to the ready. Behind her, Wesley stood, loaded with a stake and a bottle of holy water. Angel stood next to him, sword in hand. Giles stood at the back, stake in hand, looking disengaged.

Angel turned to him.

"It's the mission." He said, and Giles nodded, eyes clearing slightly.

Faith raised her hand to the large brass doorknob, and pushed the door open. She rushed in, poised for fighting, and her companions rushed in after her, and stood in a small semi circle, surveying the empty room.

"Get out here and fight!" Faith yelled, and waited. A minute later she called "Show yourselves!" Soon after that she grew angry, and yelled. "NOW!" Voice cracking.

Angel closed his eyes, honing his senses, and shook his head.

"They're gone, Faith." He said, and she slammed her axe through the table.

Once everyone had exited, Giles hung back, and looked around. A smile curling on his face he sighed in relief.

**A/N. Nearly finished, one more chapter, one more chapter. **


	7. The end

Spike walked back to the small table in the airport bar, holding a tray laden with drinks. Guinness for himself and Dru, Coffee for Rudyard, Earl Grey for Manny, and a coke for Red.

"Okay, welcome to Paris!" He cheered, and the all 'ooh'd and 'aah'd in false awe out the window. He joined them with a contented sigh. After a few seconds of basking in the Parisian glow, he clapped his hands together. "Right!" He laughed. "Been welcomed to Paris? Good. Now drink up, the plane to Helsinki leaves in 40 minutes."

Red cocked her head. "We've got plenty of time then." She said, and Manny laughed.

"Not at an airport we don't."

Rudyard downed half his coffee in one go, and groaned.

"I can't sleep on planes." He said, voice weak.

Spike rolled his eyes.

"Well no, that's because we're sitting in the baggage deck to avoid the sun."

Drusilla smiled, sipping daintily at her beer. "Nice of that stowaway to let us eat him." She said. "I would have been annoyed if I'd missed out on our plane meal because of our special diet."

They all nodded, And Spike lifted his glass.

"Ah well, mates, Cheers eh? To a new life, and to Red. Nice to have yer with us!"

They all raised their respected cups, with a shout of cheers, and vamped out, (Well, except for Rudyard, who was conspicuous enough as it was.) draining their drinks.

The few people around glanced at them, and someone mumbled, "Freaking circus folk…"

**6 months later**

"Red! Watch out!"

Red pulled her body as close to the horse as she could when she heard Manny's voice ring out amid the gun shots. She lifted her pistol, and sensed which of the other dark figures on the field were human. Honing in on one, she aimed her pistol, and fired. A scream confirmed her shot had been true, and she pulled her horse around to face Spike's.

"Can we finish up!" She yelled, as a barrage of bullets passed through the two of them.

"He nodded, and she tossed him her gun. He jumped up to stand on the horse, and aimed both pistols at the two remaining attackers.

Within moments, all that was left in the empty field was snow, Spike, Red and Manny, and 3 dazed looking horses.

Rudyard wandered over from a nearby hilltop, Drusilla mounted on his back.

"Why," He asked patiently, "Did you get into a horse back gun fight with three humans?"

Spike and Red glanced at each other, and turned back to him grinning.

"We got bored." Red answered.

**THE END. Told ya Id get a horseback gun fight in there. **

**Go me. **

**Had fun. **

**Woot. **


	8. Epilogue

**A/N. This is just a short fic I wrote when I realised I missed Red's character. In fact, I might write a full sequal to Kinda like a family. Anyway, just about the Spike/Red dynamic. **

The way she talks irritates him. Americans, and the way 'Yes' and 'No' translate to 'Yup' and 'Nup'. From the other end of a mansion, the two sound exactly the same.

And then she'll scold him for bringing her a cuppa tea when she _clearly _said she didn't want one.

Probably his fault for siring a teenager though.

And blood drinking and sadism aside, that's what she is.

He's wandered into her room more than once, to find her stretched out on the bed painting her nails and humming "Stop" by the Spice Girls.

She'll stay up all day on the computer, and then be too tired to hunt that night. When he scolds her, she shrugs and drinks a can of V, hereby getting her through the rest of the night, (And often the next day, so she can stay up on the computer again).

If he leans over her shoulder to peek at what she's doing on the all day computer thons, he'll sometimes get a peek at an e-mail, highlighting sentences like,

"Everything's great here, No, I'm not being _too _evil… Who's this Anya you mentioned in the last email?"

Or,

"Has the latest season of Doctor Who come out over where you are yet Xand? Stupid Helsinki… we get everything later!"

Of course, as soon as she notices him reading, He's sent away with a yell of,

"God Spike! Can you at least TRY to respect my privacy?"

He's even caught her writing Doogie Howser fan fiction once or twice. A fact he brings up relentlessly and with no mercy.

But then he'll follow her when she goes hunting, just to check on her progress.

Initially she wore leather every night, a salute to that first outfit Dru gave her, but as the weeks wore on, she found that from a luring standpoint, chaste, virginal clothes were a lot more effective.

Then, as the months passed, she found she despised chaste, virginal clothes. So she pretty much went back to wearing her human wardrobe, and no matter how many times he snorted and told her she didn't look remotely evil, she'd just stick her tongue out and say his hair looked stupid.

A statement he couldn't really argue with.

The nights he followed her, he saw her in a different light though.

She was ruthless, and cruel, and clever and, well, just plain mean.

He watched her as she approached her victims.

In the beginning it had been young, lithe men. Attractive in a sort of slender way. But slowly she'd began approaching more and more girls, until she'd only feed of those of the male persuasion if it was absolutely necessary.

It was then that he'd given up hope of setting her up with Manny.

Unless he got Rudyard to do a spell to…nah.

She would still arrange the bodies of her victims artistically, to say the least. Usually making them look contented and relaxed, even with their hands lying a foot on either side away from their bodies.

Stuff like that.

He looked up to her for her creativity.

She looked up to him.

Sometimes it shocked him when he realised that, despite her petulance, she looked at him as if he was Satan's gift.

Because he was her sire, and he knew better than her.

Well, except about computers. And science. And anatomy. (A handy skill for murderers.) And mathematics. And humanity. And popular culture. And colour co-ordinating. And… okay she knew more than him about a lot of things.

But she didn't have to know that.


End file.
